


It's A Nice Day For A Decoder Ring Wedding

by dinolaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinolaur/pseuds/dinolaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His aunt’s wedding is Stiles’s introduction to the concept that families are made and not just something that always exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Nice Day For A Decoder Ring Wedding

His aunt’s wedding is Stiles’s introduction to the concept that families are made and not just something that always exists. He has a million questions on the flight out to Chicago (not all of them about weddings, because this is also his first time on an airplane, and his parents let him have the window seat and with his ears popping he gets all the gum he wants).

“I thought they were already married,” Stiles says, and his mom asks why. “Well, they kiss, and at Christmas they stayed in the same bedroom. That’s what married people do.”

His dad sort of shrugs. “Sometimes people do that before they get married.”

“But if you can do that before, why do people even get married?”

“It’s something people do when they decide they want to love each other forever,” his mom says, her fingers curling around his dad’s. “When they want to live together and be a family.”

On that trip Stiles also learns that weddings are a lot more than just a church—or temple in this case—and a big, white dress. There are lots of parties, before and after, and food and dancing. He has lots of questions about that too. “People like to have parties because weddings are when lots of people who don’t normally get to see each other are all together,” his dad says.

“Did you and Mom have a party this big,” he asks.

“We did,” he says. He hands Stiles two plates with cake to hold. Then he picks Stiles up, balanced on his hip, and accepts a third plate for himself. They start weaving back through the crowd to bring the plates to their table.

“Did you have a cake that big,” Stiles asks, looking wide eyed over his dad’s shoulder.

His dad laughs. “Even bigger,” he says. “You know how much Mom loves cake.” Indeed, back at the table, his mom eyes all three plates critically and snatches the largest slice for herself.

A lot of people make speeches, and they talk about his aunt and new uncle and how they love each other and how easy it is to see and when they knew that they would be together forever. And his aunt holds his uncle’s hand just like his parents do, and they smile just like his parents do.

Stiles falls asleep with some other kids in the back room that his aunt has saved to hold her honeymoon bags. He sleeps through the car ride back to the hotel and his parents tucking him into bed.

The next morning they have to rush to leave, because his mom misplaced an earring and refuses to leave without it, and they almost miss the plane. They get to run through the airport, and Stiles and his mom laugh because it’s like _Home Alone_. His dad grumbles in that way where he pretends to be irritated on principle, but really he just thinks it’s funny.

They get home, and everyone is too tired to want to unpack, so they just dump their bags right in the hall and climb onto the couch. His mom rests her head on his dad’s shoulder, and his hand slides through her pretty golden hair. Stiles curls up in his dad’s lap, his mom taps her fingers against his, a little game they have that his dad says only makes sense to them. Stiles taps his mom’s knuckles and then stops to look at her ring. She only wears one. He knows she has another with a diamond on it, but it stays in her jewelry box. She says she likes to match his dad, so either she just wears the one or she has to go out and buy him something pretty too.

“How do you know when you’re going to get married,” Stiles asks. “When you find the person?”

“It’s when you love someone,” his mom says. “When you love someone so much that even being in the other room, you’re sad and you miss them. It’s when they’re the first person you think about in the morning and the last before you go to bed.”

“It’s when they’re your whole world, your best friend, someone you can’t imagine ever being without ever again,” his dad says. “They make everything better just because they’re there. When they laugh at all of your dumb jokes.”

“And eat the toast they make even though they burn it every single time,” she adds.

“And listen to them sing in the shower even though they can’t carry a tune in a bucket,” he says and laughs when his mom pinches his side.

“You hush,” she scolds happily. “I sing much better than you.”

“You’re not exactly Broadway material,” his dad teases.

“A volunteer church choir would turn you away,” she says with a roll of her eyes that turns into a shriek of laughter when he starts tickling her. “No, no,” she cries. “Stiles, help!”

“No, help me,” his dad says. “Everybody get Mom!”

It turns into a free for all, everyone tickling each other, the house full of screaming laughter. His mom rolls off the couch, taking Stiles with her and holding him up to shield herself every time his dad gets too close. His dad snatches Stiles away, throwing the little boy over onto his back and chasing his mom around the living room. He finally catches her, arms around her middle, picking her right up off the ground and swinging her in a circle. They are all breathless from running and laughing, and his mom puts her hands on his dad’s cheeks and kisses him, and Stiles thinks he gets it.

``

“One day I think we’re going to get married,” Stiles says when they reach the top of the monkey bars.

Legs dangling over the side, Scott asks, “We are?”

Stiles nods. “My mom and dad said that you get married to the person who you love the most in the world and is the best friend you’ll ever have. Other than my parents, I love you more than anyone else, and you’re my best friend.”

Scott considers this. “I love you the best too, so okay,” he says. “When do we do it? Do we have to kiss?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles says. “My mom and dad kiss all the time.”

“My parents don’t,” Scott counters. “But my abuelo and abuelita do every morning when they drink coffee.”

Stiles thinks about his grandparents. “Grandpop doesn’t kiss anyone,” he says. “Babula kisses everybody, but on their cheeks.”

“So we can kiss as much or as little as we want,” Scott decides.

“Yep,” Stiles agrees. “But we have to do it at least once when we get married. That’s the law. And then we have rings and cake.”

“Chocolate,” Scott cries happily. “Or strawberry.”

And that is all there is to it. Their agreement to get married gets filed away with all their other plans in life, from being firemen to going on an expedition to the North Pole to find Santa’s workshop to making a lot of money so they can both be Batman.

``

Scott wakes up before Melissa on Saturday mornings. On normal days she has to drag her little boy from bed, but Saturdays are for cartoons, and he doesn’t want to miss any of them. She comes into the living room, and Scott is sitting too close to the TV, one of the many remakes of Scooby Doo playing. Melissa grabs Scott by his ankles, pulling him back a foot or so. He laughs gleefully, and she kisses his dark mop of hair.

“Fruit Loops or Cheerios,” she asks.

“Fruit Loops,” he responds like she is crazy for even thinking there was another answer. She pulls the cereal and a bowl from the cabinets, and he climbs into the chair that still lets him have a good view of the TV. She starts pouring the cereal, and something clinks loudly against the bowl. “Oh, cool, a decoder ring,” Scott says, digging it out. He shows her excitedly, and Melissa smiles.

She goes to top him off, and the clink sounds again. They both pause. Then Scott draws in a sharp breath. He pulls a second ring out from the bowl and for a moment just sits there holding them like a delicate treasure. He looks up at her and is almost vibrating with barely contained delight. “Mom,” he squeals. “Oh my gosh, Mom, Mom, can I call Stiles? I need to tell him—“

Melissa catches him before he can fly out of the chair. “Hey, slow your roll, kiddo,” she says. “You’re going over there after lunch. You can show him then.” His already big eyes widen dramatically. “Don’t you puppy eyes at me. Here, eat your cereal.”

Scott is always excitable and eager to leave the house when he has plans to go play with Stiles. Today is exponentially worse due to the double prize rings. He runs out to the car ahead of her and bounces so much she can barely get his seatbelt buckled. When they pull into the driveway, he is out in a flash, running up the walk and yelling, “Stiles! Stiles!”

Stiles has obviously been waiting, and he is out the door and running down the steps. The boys collide, and Scott pulls the rings from his pocket and says, “Look!”

Melissa meets Claudia on the porch, Scott’s overnight bag slung over her shoulder. “Good luck tonight,” she says. “I’m working a double in the ER, and you definitely have the more difficult prospect ahead of you.”

“What’s got him so worked up,” Claudia asks, trying to see what has the boys jumping up and down and waving their arms.

“He found two prize rings in his cereal,” Melissa says, and Claudia looks impressed.

Melissa hands over the bag and is just about to head back to the car when Scott says, “So now we have the matching rings, that means we can get married whenever we want.”

Melissa stops short, and Claudia perks up. They exchange a look, and she mouths, “What?” They turn back to their sons, oblivious to their mothers eavesdropping.

“And Mom made a cake last night, so that’s covered too,” Stiles says, pushing the ring onto his finger. Scott does too, and Stiles says, “No, the other hand. Wedding rings go on left hands.” Scott makes the Ls with his hands and changes the ring to the appropriate one. “There. Now we’re married,” Stiles declares. “Let’s go play in the sandbox.”

“Wait,” Scott says, and he throws his arms around Stiles in tight hug and plants the sweetest smack of a kiss on his lips.

Stiles grins and says, “Dad built a castle yesterday. It’s still there. I bet we can make it bigger.”

“Is the T-Rex still buried out there,” Scott asks. “I watched a show on dinosaurs last night, so I’m going to be a paleontologist today.”

They run around the side of the house, leaving their mothers completely flabbergasted on the porch. After a moment of stunned silence, Claudia’s entire body flails violently. “Oh my God,” she cries shrilly. “Why do I not have a camcorder running right now? Oh my God, that moment needed to be immortalized on film.”

“That was literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Melissa agrees.

“Is it wrong to start lighting a candle for them to actually get married one day,” Claudia asks. “Because a mother could not ask for a better story to tell at the rehearsal dinner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 2.5 years since I was last in this fandom. Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in. Also, little kids declaring themselves married is one of my favorite things. It's adorable and amazing every time I see it.


End file.
